


Slow Dance

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Life can be unexpected, love can be unexpected, but that doesn’t stop moments like this to feel magical.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> “We're in the crowd,All alone. Just you and me dancing slow. It's magical.” Slow Dance by Burnham
> 
> This is for day 3 of Wayhaught Week 2020, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

It was strange seeing Wynonna getting married, it truly was, not only it was unexpected but kinda warming to see. Wynonna standing at the altar in all white, while Doc was in a tux, Alice smiling at her parents. Gus came from the city just to see this day, sitting in the front row.

Waverly, the maid of honor, smiles at Nicole. Nicole smiles back as she stands next to Doc. Honestly no one saw this one coming, not Waverly, not Gus, not even Wynonna herself. The ceremony itself went by fine, nothing went wrong, a tear or two fell down as vows were happening.

Nicole and Waverly smiled at each other throughout the ceremony, _this could be us next._

As the ceremony ended the crowd left to the reception, only closest friends and family were there. Nothing can compare to this, well maybe the birth of Alice or Nicole and Waverly falling in love.

Gus and Michelle, with some help from Waverly, planned the wedding. The first wedding since Michelle and Ward years ago, but hopefully not the last. The reception went slow but smooth, Wynonna and Doc cried as speeches were told, Waverly volunteered to sing a song.

Nicole smiled at her girlfriend, Alice in her lap clapping along with her Aunt’s singing. Nothing compares to Waverly’s voice, not even the sun on a warm summer day or Gus’ warm apple pie. The reception went on its way and dinner was served, stolen glances shared by Nicole and Waverly.

“Aunt Nic stopped looking at Aunt Waverly like that!” Alice says as she tries to get Nicole’s attention, grabbing the redhead’s hand.

“Like what?” Nicole chuckled holding Alice’s hand.

“Like you want to kiss her! That’s gross!” Alice whines back, looking back at Nicole and Waverly.

“Gross? I thought you liked my kisses” Nicole said as she kissed Alice’s head, Waverly smiled at the pair. Leaning over to softly kiss Nicole, Alice giggles at her aunts.

“Gross, Aunt Waverly!” Alice giggles again as Nicole lifts her into her lap, Waverly leans her head on Nicole’s shoulder. This is perfect, this is love.

As the night went on, Wynonna and Doc made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. As the couple made their way over, the crowd watches them as they start to dance, a sight to see.

After the song was over, Alice shifted to run to her parents, music continued to play as the trio danced. Nicole stands and leads Waverly to the floor, smiling at the younger woman as they made their way over.

Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly, laying her head on Nicole chest, arms around her waist. Both slowly swaying to the song, soon more couples follow suit.

Waverly plays with Nicole’s suit jacket while Nicole fingers trace the lace on Waverly’s dress. Waverly softly hums into Nicole’s chest as they dance on the floor, fingers fidget the bottom of the jacket, running up and down the small of Nicole’s back.

“I love you,Nicole Haught”

“I love you too, Waverly Earp”

Nicole leans down and kisses Waverly, the world stops and everything is perfect.

“You know we’re next,right?” Nicole whispers to Waverly.

“Yea? I think you’re right, Miss Haught” Nicole chuckled, slowly swaying to the song like there was no one else around them.

Nothing can compare this, everything is perfect.


End file.
